


Jungle DE Eiken

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Eiken, ジャングルDEいこう! | Jungle de Ikou! (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Come Inflation, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Glasses, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Oppai Loli, Pubic Hair, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Chiharu has come into possession of an unusual, yet familiar, necklace. When the Flower Spirit within the necklace takes over her body, Chiharu/Mii wants to fulfill the fertility goddess' desire to reproduce. Densuke finds himself dealing with a girl whose boobs may be too much for even him to handle.
Relationships: Mifune Densuke/Harumachi Komoe, Mifune Densuke/Mii (Jungle DE Ikou), Mifune Densuke/Misono Kirika, Mifune Densuke/Shinonome Chiharu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chiharu Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone of a certain age knows of these two OVAs. But combining them? That's unexplored territory.

Chiharu had gotten a strange package in the mail. It was a necklace from Mew Guinea, one that had been said to be blessed with supernatural powers. Someone online was pawning it off, no longer wanting the troubles that it brought. Chiharu thought it looked pretty, and had won the bid on Yahoo! Auctions to have it delivered to Zashono Academy. It arrived overnight, and Chiharu was already wearing it. She wanted to show Densuke how it looked, and called him into the room.

“What do you think?” asked Chiharu, showing off the skull necklace.

Densuke was not actually looking at the necklace. Chiharu’s breasts were still growing. They were always still growing. Every time they were measured, it felt like they had gotten big enough to require Chiharu to buy a new bra. Densuke thought that lingerie shops around the school were being entirely funded by Chiharu needing to buy bigger and bigger bras to deal with her breasts. Her clothes were so tight that he could see the edges of her areolae showing through her bra, and her nipples were hard.

“Beautiful...” said Densuke.

“It’s a little tacky, but I’m glad you like it,” said Chiharu.

Chiharu could hear someone speaking inside her head. The listing had said that this necklace was possessed by a flower spirit, one who could overtake the person wearing the necklace in times of danger. She didn’t know if it was true, but ever since she put it on, she had been feeling a tingling in her pussy that couldn’t be stopped. The spirit of flowers was associated with fertility and good fortune, and that fertility was going directly into her womb, making her want to be pollinated.

Her feelings for Densuke, and the feelings of the spirit were starting to blend together. While the Academy had no immediate threats, the desire to reproduce was instinctual for humans, and she knew that her massive breasts often made men get hard. Even Densuke, try as he might to keep his composure around her. He had groped her and had his head buried in her breasts more times than she could remember. Densuke was looking around in the club room for their ledger to present to the student council, when a feeling overcame Chiharu.

The lighting in the club room changed. It was as if the eye sockets of the three skull necklaces were glowing, covering Chiharu in a brilliant glow. Densuke had no choice but to turn around and look. He saw Chiharu’s body undergo a rapid transformation. Her skin became darker, as if she had lived near the equator for her whole life. Her hair changed from bright red to a sort of mint green color, and her school uniform vanished entirely, replaced by a skimpy orange and yellow outfit that looked like a flower’s petals.

“Where am I? Is this a school?” asked the girl who was occupying Chiharu’s body. Her skimpy outfit made it very clear to Densuke that her nipples were hard, the shape of them showing, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Chi-chiharu? Who are you?” asked Densuke.

“Ah, Chiharu. That’s the name of the girl whose body I’m possessing,” said the flower spirit. “I am Mii, the deity of the Mew Guinea people. Chiharu and I have become one... and her thoughts for you... overlapping with my thoughts... I’m feeling very horny.”

Mii’s breasts began to shake, expanding a little in size. The fabric of her outfit was being strained, barely able to hold itself together. Mii was known for her generous and ample breasts that held the energy of the Earth, while Chiharu’s rapidly growing, immeasurable bust was already quite large. “It appears that Chiharu’s breasts are being added to my own... I don’t know how big they’ll get...” said Mii. “Maybe your semen can stop them from growing out of control.”

Densuke got a good look at Mii’s nipples. They were a shade of dark brown, like chocolate drops. They looked delicious. As Mii’s jiggling breasts expanded even further, her top could no longer take the strain, and her breasts bounced free. They were covered in sweat, looking ripe and plump, a pair of brown mountains that towered over her body. Densuke, visibly pitching a tent in his pants, approached Mii. He embraced her breasts. He was short enough that even one of her breasts was like a warm pillow to him. He licked and kissed all across her chest, planting a trail of saliva until he made his way to one of her rock-hard brown nipples.

“You can suck on it as long as you want,” said Mii.

Densuke’s lips closed around Mii’s nipple. He could taste the beads of sweat rolling down her chest, their salty flavor mixing with the mild sweetness of her chest. He could taste something vaguely like nectar, the flower spirit part of her blending in. Yet, the way she moaned when Densuke’s tongue pushed against her tip was distinctly Chiharu. She was still inside there, and even if their color had changed, these were still Chiharu’s breasts he was sucking on.

He squished his face into her chest, sucking harder and harder as Mii’s moans grew louder. Her wobbling breasts were filled with more energy, going up another cup size while Densuke was sucking on them. He felt himself being pushed back as the amount of volume in Mii’s fat tits got even greater, beads of sweat rolling down her cleavage. With his free hand, Densuke pinched Mii’s other nipple between his fingers. The texture of her nipple felt great on his digits, soft and yet hard at the same time. As he shook it, he watched her breast shake back and forth, her breast hypnotizing him with the way it moved.

“My nipples... my nipples... so good...” Mii said.

As Densuke kept sucking, he felt something warm and sweet his tongue. He looked over at Mii’s other breast, and saw it leaking onto his fingers. It was warm and white, coming out in trickles at first before starting to flow like a fountain. Mii was a fertility goddess of sorts, and it was surprising, but not the bad kind of surprising, that her breasts were endowed with the ability to lactate. Recently, Chiharu had been putting pads into her bra when she came to school. Not to make her chest look bigger - it was big enough already, that was for certain - but to catch her milk. Densuke had accidentally groped and sucked her breasts so many times that she was lactating on her own. The only thing Mii possessing her had done was make it flow faster.

“Milk?” Densuke asked.

“It’s good for your health and your libido,” said Mii. “If you drink it, you’ll never go soft as long as you’re in my arms.”

Densuke kept sucking. Mii’s milk tasted as sweet as whip cream, and as thick as syrup. It felt pleasantly, body temperature warm against his throat, and went down easy into his stomach. With the massive size of Mii’s breasts, there had to be so much milk in there that even he wasn’t sure he could drink it all. Yet the more he sucked, the harder his dick became. It was pressing against the edge of his pants, about to explode from the sheer bountiful boob pleasure he was enveloped in.

“You’re really enjoying these boobs,” said Mii. “If you show me your dick, you can see my pink flower.”

Mii reached for Densuke’s pants, unbuckling and unzipping him rather quickly. When she pulled the pants down, she saw the outline of his shaft, visible through his underwear. Those were removed just as quickly. Despite Densuke’s boyish face and short stature, he was packing something rather large in his pants. It was big enough that when Kirika or Chiharu felt it between their breasts, they were aware of its girth and length, rubbing through their breasts like it was tunneling through a mountain.

“When I look at it, I felt my womb begin to stir,” said Mii. “Your appearance belies your size.”

Mii raised her legs in the air, and pulled off her bottoms. Before Densuke’s eyes, the beauty of Mii’s pussy exposed itself to him. The shape was similar to Chiharu’s, but the brown color of her vulva and the thick, bushy patch of light green pubic hair made his cock begin to throb. Her nectar was dripping, running down her thighs, and her clitoris was budding from its head. Mii was aroused for sure, and Densuke was no longer sure how much of it was Chiharu finally telling him her true feelings, and how much of it was the flower spirit giving into her desire to breed.

Squeezing down on her breasts, fountains of white milk erupted from Mii’s breasts, running down her chest and covering it in a slick film. “I’ll use my milk as lotion. Fuck my tits,” said Mii. “I want to see your man-rod up close before you go all the way.”

Densuke situated himself on Mii’s stomach. Her towering breasts, dripping with delicious milk, were right in front of him. She pressed her chest together, and pointed him towards where to put his cock. Densuke’s penis slid in between her mountains, the slippery milk guiding him along. The soft pressure of Mii’s breasts closed around him, enveloping his shaft in their warmth. He kept moving upward, until his balls were also inside her chest. Everything felt fantastic.

“This is just as good as your pussy,” said Densuke.

“I promise you. That’s even better,” said Mii with a knowing wink.

Gripping onto Mii’s breasts, squeezing near her nipples, more jets of white milk flowed downward from the brown tips. Densuke pushed his cock in and out of Mii’s chest, bringing his glans close to her mouth. Mii stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, tasting the potent mixture of precum and her own milk that had formed on the tip. It was sweet and salty, the smell of it all making her pussy drip onto the floor, forming a puddle of love juice between her thighs.

With every thrust, he saw the shape of Mii’s breasts change, her jiggling tits rubbing his dick from every angle. That milky warmth that surrounded him was so warm and soft that he felt like he could fall asleep once he came in her chest. With another thrust, Mii closed her lips around his cockhead, sucking on it happily. She slurped out the precum, the warmth on her tongue making her pussy start to throb in excitement. She was aware of just how hard her nipples were and how much they were leaking. Both of the personalities inside her wanted to have Densuke’s cock to themselves.

Unable to think of anything except boobs, Densuke’s cock finally gave out. He came hot, sticky spurts of cum that painted Mii’s cleavage white. The sticky semen felt like it would glue her breasts together, mixing with the milk and sending the smell right up into Mii’s nostrils. Densuke removed his cock from Mii’s cleavage, looking at his cum dripping out as if he had just creampied her breasts. Mii opened her cleavage and scooped some of it onto her finger, licking it off her index finger with a coy expression. She could almost taste the sperm swimming around inside it.

“Densuke...” said Mii. “I love your cum. Let’s do it for real. You can cum inside me,” said Mii.

She spread her legs open, revealing her pussy. She moaned, and, as a side effect of swallowing Densuke’s cum, her breasts began to wobble and shake yet again. They ballooned out even further, becoming enormous on her chest. Mii was getting heavier up top the more Densuke fucked her, and the bigger her breasts got, the harder he got. Fresh from fattening up, another trickle of milk rolled down her breasts to the sounds of her moans. Densuke’s cock became fully erect once again, unable to hold back.

“Mii! Chiharu!” said Densuke. “I love you, and I love your boobs!”

“Fuck me,” said Mii. “Can’t you see how wet I am?”

Densuke rubbed his dick against Mii’s vulva, her juices trickling down and covering his shaft. He pressed the glans against her entrance, and was swallowed in with a single stroke. It was no surprise that the body of a fertility goddess was already experienced. Her body moved like it was showing him how to do things, her folds tickling his member and welcoming him further inside. It was warm and sticky, his considerable girth being quite pleasurable to Mii.

“I love it,” Mii said. She hugged Densuke, pulling him deep into her cleavage. The sweaty, milky smell of her bosom wrapped around his head on all sides, while his dick continued pounding away at Mii’s sticky pussy. With his head deep in her enormous cleavage, he couldn’t see much of anything. He could only hear the sounds of their loins rubbing together, the smell of sex, and the taste of her sweat and milk. His glasses were fogging up, letting him be guided by his dick.

While thrusting inside her, Mii’s bosom bounced about, the fat underneath her breasts shaking. Even as her chest continued to expand, her nipples had increased along with it, giving her rather wide areolas and plump tips. Densuke gripped her nipples, squeezing a rain of breast milk onto his head as his dick kept plowing away. Mii’s moans were sweet and loud. She was barely holding herself back. Everyone from outside the club room could hear them going at it, somehow not peeping in the window at what was clearly going on.

“You’re so tight,” Densuke said. “I can’t pull out!”

“I don’t want you to,” said Mii. “Give me all of your seed.”

Densuke thrusted harder, his balls slapping against Mii’s thighs. Her pussy was growing tighter around him, and her milk was flowing faster still. At times, it sounded like two voices were overlapping. He wasn’t sure if it was Mii or Chiharu that was experiencing the pleasure of his cock, but he wanted to make both of them happy. Mii’s breasts bounced with every thrust. Densuke pumped harder, wanting to watch them jiggle about as freely as they pleased, letting their milk spray in all directions until the room was filled with its scent.

Bending over, Densuke moved in to kiss Mii. They closed their eyes, tongues crossing as Mii’s enormous breasts squished against Densuke’s frame. Her dripping nipples rubbed against his torso, the brown expanse of her bosom spreading out in all directions. Mii cooed, her hard nipples sending sparks of bliss across her body, to where she felt it stirring in her clit. Even her asshole was twitching in excitement. Neither of them could hold back their desire to cum for too much longer.

As his head emerged from Mii’s breasts, Densuke looked up to see Kirika sitting at the far end of the clubroom. One hand was down her panties, a wet stain visible on the front. Her enormous breasts were fully exposed, one hand fondling her tits while she sucked a stick of rock candy. Kirika removed the candy from her mouth for a moment, looking at Densuke with a devilish smirk.

“You two finish what you’re doing,” she said. “I’m enjoying the show.”

Being watched only made Densuke harder. Mii’s wet pussy closed around him, and squeezed him to the point of orgasm. The two of them let out their moans together, and Densuke sprayed a hot, sticky load of cum deep inside Mii’s pussy. Her dynamite body and Kirika watching them made for one of the biggest loads Densuke had ever blown. He kept pumping his cum into Mii, making her breasts go up another half a cup size in his hands. Milk rolled down her chest, staining the brown hills white. Densuke remained in Mii’s tight pussy, unable to escape her grip.

Mii squirted on his uniform, the forceful pressure of her release covering him in her sweet nectar. Mii panted heavily, giving Densuke a thankful smile as her body transformed back into that of Chiharu. However, with Mii’s blessing, Chiharu’s breasts remained the same size they had grown to during their lovemaking. As her skin became pale once again and her light green hair returned to being bright red, she saw Densuke nestled between her cleavage, milk streaming down her breasts. She rubbed her stomach, feeling the load he had shot inside her.

“Densuke, the girl inside the necklace... did she do that to you?” asked Chiharu.

“Yeah,” said Densuke, completely drained.

“My body feels really good after all that. Thank you,” said Chiharu. “I can’t get my bra on. I need to buy another one...”

“Now that you’re done with her,” said Kirika, pulling her pussy-juice soaked hand out of her panties. “Why don’t you let me try on that necklace?”

Even if Densuke’s heart wasn’t in it for another round of intense lovemaking, his cock started becoming hard. His sex life had gotten a lot more interesting.


	2. Kirika Chapter

Chiharu was exhausted after using the Mew Guinea necklace once. While her breasts had grown even bigger, her lactation had finally ceased. Milking herself was too much for her to handle, and she didn’t quite have the stamina to do it with Densuke every day. When Kirika offered to take it off her hands, Chiharu handed it over without hesitation. Kirika arrived early at Zashono Academy the next day, going into the empty club room to try out the necklace for herself.

She had done some research on the dance that was required to activate it. Kirika put on the necklace, and felt yet another voice appear inside her head. It was speaking faintly, barely above a whisper. She couldn’t hear or understand what it was saying, but instead heard the distant beat of a tribal drum. She began to follow the dance steps, her body doing them of its own accord.

“Jungle~ Jungle~”

As Kirika swayed her body, a pink light enveloped the clubroom. Kirika’s body felt hot, and there was a tingling in her nipples and her pussy. When the light faded, her school uniform had vanished, replaced by the familiar orange and yellow outfit of the Flower Spirit. Her breasts were barely held in place by the orange fabric, the shape of her now dark brown nipples visible, peeking over the edge. Her skin had become a tanned shade of brown, and while her hair retained its length and style, it had turned a shade of pale green. Kirika looked at herself in the mirror, raising one hand to feel her breasts. As her chest was already enormous, their size hadn’t changed at all.

“Damn, I look good like this,” said Kirika. “The power of the Flower Spirit. I don’t need to fight any enemies with this. I just want to tease Densuke’s cock. He’s going to stain his briefs when he sees me.”

Kirika walked into class, and plopped her heavy brown breasts down the table. The teachers acted as if nothing had changed, but Densuke was fully aware. Kirika was wearing the same necklace and had undergone the same transformation. When Densuke saw her, he felt a rise in his pants. As soon as they had a free study period, Kirika was going to have fun. She wasn’t sure how much of it was Mii’s idea and how much of it was her own, but both of them wanted to tease the young man as much as they could.

With no bra restraining her, Kirika walked around letting her breasts swing freely. The strap of fabric held on tightly enough that her nipples didn’t pop out, but everyone could see the shape of them. Her rock-hard, dark brown nipples that, with a little bit of stimulation, could start lactating at any moment. Ever since Kirika first transformed, she felt like her chest had been even heavier than it usually was. The only explanation was that the Flower Spirit had filled her breasts with milk, just as it had for Chiharu. She endured. The more her hard nipples rubbed against the fabric, the wetter her pussy got. She was walking around in a half-dazed state of arousal all day.

Kirika reached into her cleavage and found a lollipop she had left in there from before she transformed. It smelled like sweat and sugar, kept from being sticky only by the plastic wrap. She removed it and started sucking on the tip, licking up and down the base of the unicorn pop with a seductive stare. The sugar hit her tongue. As she sucked, she felt heat begin to rise in her chest. Her breasts were getting hotter, the fat underneath her flesh starting to bubble and expand. She sucked harder, and felt her already massive chest become even larger.

She had only gone up a few centimeters, but the change of proportions and the sudden rush of pleasure made her nipples rock hard. She kept sucking, watching as Densuke tried to hide his obvious, growing erection. Kirika sucked louder, letting her saliva run down the swirling length of the pop. As she sucked, her breasts kept wobbling and shaking, expanding outward as the threads of the fabric holding her chest in started to unravel. The material in Mii’s outfit was stretchy, but it had its limits. Kirika had gone up a full cup size, and her nipples were becoming more visible.

Kirika grabbed Densuke and took him out into the hallway, finding a secluded point in the stairwell where they could talk. Wet spots were appearing where her nipples were located, making the shape of them extremely visible. With her voice echoing through the empty, concrete stairs, Kirika offered Densuke a teasing plea for help. She saw what he had done with Chiharu, and now it was her turn.

“The more I suck on this candy, the bigger my tits get,” said Kirika. “I’m starting to let milk out, too. Densuke, if you suck me dry, I’ll let your cock do whatever you want with my this Flower Spirit’s fat, brown tits. That sound good?”

Densuke nodded in approval. Kirika removed her top, throwing it onto the stairs. She leaned back, and her breasts wobbled about freely, showing off her dark brown nipples and the lines of white rolling down her tanned, brown skin. The milk’s contrast with the rest of her body made her look super erotic, the softness and perkiness of her absolutely gigantic breasts giving Densuke a tent in his pants.

“I never thought of having kids, but my nipples are begging for you to suck them,” said Kirika. “I have so much milk in here, you won’t need to eat anything else all day. Come on, get sucking.”

Densuke groped Kirika’s breasts. His hands sunk deep into the brown flesh, squishing them like a soft cushion. He pinched her nipples, and a jet of white milk shot out, flying past his head. Kirika cooed as Densuke massaged her breasts, delighting in his warm hands crawling across her skin. She sucked on her pop a little more, making her boobs even bigger in Densuke’s grip. He was massaging her so well, she wanted to give him more to play with.

He placed his lips over her hard nipple, sucking gingerly at the tip. Kirika’s milk wasn’t as sweet as Chiharu’s, but it was much thicker and creamier. Densuke felt it crawl down his throat like half-melted pudding, landing warmly in his stomach. His warm lips met with her warm nipples, and he sucked and pulled at Kirika’s breasts. She tried to hold in her moans at first, but as her milk started to flow, she couldn’t hold back her feelings.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” said Kirika. “I can’t stop my breasts from leaking. It makes me really happy to see you sucking my milk, Densuke.”

Densuke loudly gulped down more of her milk. He changed breasts partway through, switching over to Kirika’s other, leaking nipple. Her other breast was coated in saliva and milk, happily bouncing about now that the tension in it had been relieved. Her chest felt lighter, but her pussy was tingling. She was only getting hornier. Densuke’s tongue lapped around her brown areolae, catching every drop of milk it could. Kirika’s dark skin was blushing with bright red accents. She couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Densuke, I can see how hard your cock is,” said Kirika. “Pull it out. My breasts are slick with milk. It’s the perfect onahole.”

Releasing Densuke’s mouth from her nipple, Kirika bent down and undid his zipper. She got a good look at Densuke’s dick. Maybe it was a side effect of the Flower Spirit, but it looked more lively and girthy after he had stuck it in Chiharu/Mii’s pussy. It was throbbing and dribbling with precum, the glans already emerged from Densuke’s foreskin. Kirika took a deep whiff of his cock stench. Her nipples spurted off more milk, her breasts getting as wet as her pussy. She wanted his cum, badly.

On her knees, Kirika wrapped her breasts around Densuke. His member vanished into her brown cleavage. The only thing Densuke could feel was her warm flesh and the body temperature milk that had coated it squeezing around his dick and balls. Kirika moved her breasts slowly, then quickly. Densuke could feel her milk and sweat mixing together, creating a sticky lube that kept his cock trapped inside her breasts. Kirika glanced up, looking at his expression.

“I love your face when you’re being teased,” she said. “How do my boobs feel? Compared to Chiharu’s?”

“They’re really springy,” said Densuke. “And enormous.”

“I am proud of them,” said Kirika. “They’re so big and sensitive, and the Flower Spirit’s power is only making them bigger. You can cum on my tits anytime you want, Densuke. The sooner we get to the main event, the better.” Kirika tossed her pop aside. She didn’t need it anymore.

Kirika slid her breasts down far enough that she could see his cockhead. Kirika licked the tip, slurping up some of his precum. Her lips closed around his dick. As Kirika, her mouth filled with Densuke’s cock, kept sucking, she felt the heat of his body transferring to her breasts. Densuke couldn’t hold out for very long, but she’d seen with Chiharu that he could produce some impressive loads. She moved her hard nipples towards his glans, teasing them with her leaking brown tips.

“Cum,” whispered Kirika.

Densuke pushed his cock into Kirika’s mouth. Spurts of hot jizz came from his tip, coating Kirika’s tongue in a thick layer of spunk. She let his dick out, and it kept going. Cum splattered over her brown breasts like sugary frosting on a chocolate cake. It rolled down to her nipples and mixed with her milk. She could no longer tell how much of it was her breast milk and how much was Densuke’s cum. Kirika swallowed. When his semen traveled down her throat, her breasts went up two more cup sizes. They dangled from her chest, gigantic and swinging. Yet she was still able to comfortably support them.

“Nothing can compare to a real cock,” said Kirika. “Let’s do it.” She placed her hands against the concrete wall, and lowered her bottoms down, exposing her pussy and ass. To support her massive chest, Kirika was also packing in the back. Her butt was plump and wide, and now, very brown. Her asshole was puckering and her pussy, covered in pubic hair the same shade of green as her head, was dripping wet. Her love juices covered her thighs in a sweet-smelling nectar that kept Densuke’s erection going.

“Is this ethically okay?” asked Densuke. “I just had sex with Chiharu...”

“Chiharu’s a friend. She’ll understand,” said Kirika. “And think of it this way. You’re not having sex with Kirika. You’re having sex with Mii in another body. Hurry. We only have so much time left, and I want to get pounded hard.”

“Here goes,” said Densuke.

Beyond her puffy brown lips, Densuke could see the pink insides of Kirika’s pussy. She was wet and eager. He slid in easily, his dick going in as far as it could, until his balls were slapping against Kirika’s thighs. He grabbed onto Kirika’s fat brown ass, sinking his fingers into the sticky flesh, and began to thrust. Kirika’s folds closed around him, embracing his dick on all sides.

“That feels great,” said Kirika. “You’re free to cum inside me.”

Hearing that made Densuke rock-hard. He thrust inside Kirika, pulling out to hear the squelching sounds of her pussy juice. She was even wetter than usual, the Flower Spirit’s powers having transformed her body into a state where she thirsted for sex. Densuke moved his dick back inside. The vibrations of the fat in Kirika’s ass rippled across her body. Her breasts swayed back and forth, bouncing about wildly. Her pendulous chest, nipples dripping with milk and sweat, looked extremely erotic in the light filtering through the stairwell window.

Densuke reached forward, grabbing onto Kirika’s breasts from behind. He moved his hands across them. When he squeezed down, jets of white milk sprayed against the wall. It dripped downward, forming a white puddle at Kirika’s feet. Every thrust made her milk spray out more, Kirika’s moans reverberating up and down the stairs. Even after Densuke had drank so much from her chest, she was only producing more. It squirted from her breasts, her hot nipples throbbing in delight.

“You cheeky little boy,” said Kirika. “That’s such a waste. What’s the point of spraying my milk everywhere if you’re not going to drink it?”

“I like seeing it come out,” said Densuke.

“It does feel good when I empty my breasts,” said Kirika. “My nipples are sore, but it feels so good. Keep groping my tits, Densuke!”

His hands moved all around the vast expanse of her mountainous breasts. He pinched her nipples, dove his hands into her cleavage, and then went back out. All while he kept thrusting inside her pussy, going harder with each push. The sight of his dick sliding in and out of Kirika filled him with a sense of accomplishment. He had always been overlooked as painfully average, but getting to plow a girl with breasts as big as Kirika’s was like a waking dream, one that he felt had to end at some point.

His dick sore, Densuke fired his second load deep inside Kirika. The warm cum flowed up into her stomach, dripping back down onto Densuke’s cock and down her legs. Kirika came shortly after. She squirted onto the floor, creating a second puddle of bubbling love juice that mixed with her warm pool of milk. At climax, her breasts sprayed out a strong stream of milk that got all the way onto the windows. Kirika panted heavily, her body covered in sweat as Densuke pulled his still-hard cock out of her.

“Kiirka...” said Densuke.

“No, no, we’re not done yet,” Kirika said. She placed her fingers over her asshole, spreading it open to reveal the inside of her rectum to Densuke. “Chiharu wouldn’t let you do this. I want that hard rod of yours inside my butthole.”

Densuke, his cock covered in semen and love juice, ran towards Kiirka’s ass. He pushed the glans in with a single stroke. The rest of his dick was swallowed up by Kirika’s hungry asshole seconds later, going deep into her warm, tight hole. It felt even better than her pussy, all slick with her love juices and sweat. Kirika winced a little, adjusting to the new feeling of having Densuke’s cock buried deep in her butt, but once she got used to it, she turned to face him with a coy grin.

“I love having it in my ass,” said Kirika. “Give it to me!”

Holding her hands against the window, Kirika felt Densuke pounding her hard. His cock was moving like a piston, going just as fast as it had inside her pussy. Kirika pressed her breasts against the glass, splattering her still-flowing milk against the clear pane. Her brown nipples pressed into the cold glass as her enormous breasts squished against the window, pushed on by Densuke’s furious pounding inside her butt.

The entire area around the stairwell smelled of milk and sweat and love juice, all mixing together into the small space to create a dynamic sexual experience that neither of them had found before. Densuke looked in awe at Kirika’s big butt, his hands holding tight to her cheeks as he went in and out of her anus. Kirika’s moans echoed off the walls and back to his ears, sounding even sweeter the second time. He wanted to make her cum. To let her know how much he loved her and the Flower Spirit inside her.

“Kirika, your ass is too good!” said Densuke. “I’m going to cum again!”

“Me... too...” said Kirika.

Densuke pushed deep inside her ass. Ropes of cum, still thick and gooey, filled Kirika’s stomach as her breasts sprayed their milk, coating the window. Kirika came for a second time, moaning and squirting onto the floor. Densuke pulled his dick out. It was sore and quickly softening. He was exhausted, but he had never felt better. Kirika, her dangling breasts still leaking drops of milk, looked over at him.

“I’ve never came that hard in my life,” said Kirika. “This necklace is great, but I like your dick even better. That was fun.” Kirika took off the necklace, reverting back to her normal appearance. Her skin became fairer, her hair returned to being deep purple, and her nipples slowly eased their flow of milk down to a trickle. Her breasts did not shrink, and Densuke noticed that her stomach had a slight bulge to it that wasn’t there before.

“You shot so much into me,” said Kirika, patting the small bump Densuke’s cum had left in her belly. “What a great meal. Next time, let’s do it without the Flower Spirit’s help. I know that cock of yours can handle it.”

With her uniform back on her person, though her breasts were stretching the fabric even more, Kirika returned to the hall, opening up another lollipop she had been storing inside her cleavage. Densuke saw the necklace resting in the stairwell, hanging off the rails for someone to find. He wondered if it would be someone else from the club. That was for another time. Now, he wanted to take a long nap and get his libido back.


	3. Komoe Chapter + Epilogue

Komoe found the necklace in the stairwell. She had been asked by the club advisor to drop off some handouts for Densuke and Chiharu. When she heard Densuke’s grunts and Kirika’s overly lewd moans in the stairwell, along with the smell of sweat, cum, love juice and milk spreading, she knew to keep her distance. She wanted to help clean it up, but the necklace caught her eyes first. Komoe picked it up for herself, hearing the voice of the Flower Spirit within, and went back to her class. She kept it in her bag, wondering when she was going to try it on.

The next day, she was preparing her ingredients. She wanted to bake a cake for the club to celebrate Densuke doing well on his midterms. When she went to check the fridge, she saw that Kyoko had drank all of the milk the day before, as part of an attempt to make her chest bigger. As Komoe scrambled to find a way to rectify this, she tripped over her own feet, her breasts knocking over her bag, causing the necklace to drop onto the floor. Komoe reached for it, placing it on her neck.

“If you need more milk, you can make it yourself,” said a voice in her head.

“Really?” asked Komoe.

“Just do the dance, and you’ll get that power,” said the voice.

Komoe had never been very dextrous. Most of her weight was in her breasts despite her young age, making her quite top-heavy. Komoe pushed her hands into her breasts, getting a feel for where her nipples were. Ever since she heard Densuke and Kirika going at it, her curiosity about lewd things had been bubbling up inside her. With those lewd feelings, she started to dance and chant. The pink light returned once again, filling the clubroom with the spirits of Mew Guinea.

"Jungle! Jungle!” Komoe said.

She felt a heat rising in her breasts. Her nipples became fully erect, and her clothes changed. The same orange and yellow outfit that Kirika and Chiharu had worn was now on her body, shrunken down to a smaller size. The chest piece, however, was just as big as the others. Her skin had darkened and her nipples had become the same color of brown as chocolate drops. Her pink hair changed to light green. Her vision had not changed. Komoe tried to take off her glasses to see if what had just happened was real, but quickly put them back on. She still needed them.

“What’s going on?” asked a voice inside Komoe’s head. “You’re as short as my old host, but my body proportions feel much... shorter than usual. Why am I...?” Komoe squeezed her breasts. “This girl is very well endowed for her age. She was blessed even before I got to her.”

Mii’s voice faded inside Komoe’s head as Komoe herself realized what had happened. Her breasts, the largest in the club, hadn’t changed in the slightest aside from her skin and nipples becoming shades of brown. When Komoe pressed down on them, her breasts felt softer and squishier, with the skin sticking to her hands. She was well aware of their weight without her bra on, and no bath water to support them. Komoe remembered she needed to get back to her cooking, and climbed up on her stool to reach the counter. She started cooking, unhindered by her transformation.

On the counter was a vase of orchids that had been sent along with the necklace. They were native to Mew Guinea. Natsumi’s father had brought home a few of them from his expedition. Their pleasant floral scent drifted around the room, with the pollen floating closer to Komoe’s nose. As she cooked, mixing the ingredients and darting back and forth between the ingredients, her breasts jiggled back and forth freely. Occasionally, the fabric slipped and revealed the edge of her brown areola. Komoe wasn’t allergic to the flowers, but the pollen was doing something to her body.

Her breasts felt hot. Komoe clutched them to her chest, trying to stop them from jiggling on their own. She felt her hands pushed back. The flowers had caused her breasts to swell up a little bit. She was still growing, but didn’t think it’d be happening this quickly. When Komoe pulled her hands away from the spot where they’d been covering her nipples, she noticed they were wet, covered in a white, sticky liquid that smelled sugary. She licked her hand, and realized that her oversized breasts were now producing their own milk. If her breasts were to feel lighter, she had to get it out.

Komoe took out a mixing bowl and lifted up her top, letting her breasts flop down, spraying drops of milk and sweat everywhere. She massaged her aching tits, drawing out jets of milk. They started off at trickle before becoming more powerful, each shot spraying more milk into the bowl. It sloshed around, creating white wave as the fountains of milk ejected themselves from her nipples. The bowl was reaching its limit before long. Komoe’s arms were tired and her nipples were still achingly hard, but she had yet to fully drain her breasts of the liters of milk stored inside.

The door to the clubroom opened. Densuke was the only one entering. He’d heard that the necklace had gone missing, and suspected it ended up here. His guess was correct. He saw Komoe wearing the hula girl-like outfit, her breasts hanging freely, drops of milk falling from her hard tips. Mii’s skirt didn’t cover much, giving him a clear look at her peachy butt. Komoe turned around, her breasts swinging about. She didn’t try to hide them. If she squished them down with her hands, the milk would spray everywhere again.

“Densuke! Please help me! I don’t know why my boobs are acting like this!” said Komoe.

When Densuke approached Komoe, she noticed the shape of his pants had a noticeable tent. Looking at Komoe’s overdeveloped breasts on her young body was giving him an erection. He tried to tamper it down, thinking about Chiharu’s instead, but his libido knew what it wanted. He was a man attracted to big breasts, and Komoe’s were the biggest in the club. Seeing them out in the open, tanned brown and dripping with white milk, just as Chihharu’s and Kirika’s had been, was making his dick remember the last times one of the girls had put on the necklace.

Komoe had been sniffing the pollen, making her breasts about five centimeters bigger than they already were. The amount of milk hadn’t decreased at all. Komoe sat on her knees and offered Densuke her lap. He placed his hand there, right next to Komoe’s belly button, and found his face almost immediately smothered by Komoe’s milky-smelling cleavage. Komoe adjusted her breasts, getting one of her nipples to align with Densuke’s mouth. She squirted a few drops of milk from her other breast, making her hand slick. She unzipped his pants, letting his cock spring out.

“Did I make you like this?” Komoe asked.

“Every girl who wears that necklace gets me like this,” said Densuke. “I’ll have to focus on drinking your milk. If you rub it with your hands, it’ll feel better.”

“I’ll do my best!” said Komoe.

Densuke rolled his tongue around Komoe’s nipple. Her areolae were easy to spot, with fat tips that made it easy for his tongue to latch on. Every pore on her nipple was dripping with milk, which turned into a steady stream that flowed into his mouth. Komoe felt relieved when Densuke’s mouth sucked on her tits, her dormant motherly instincts flowing into her. Komoe’s milk was more watery than Kirika’s or Chiharu’s, but it was plenty sweet and she was producing a lot of it. Even as he sucked at her right breast, her left one was gushing with milk that dripped onto his uniform.

Using her own milk as lotion, Komoe rubbed Densuke’s dick in her palm. She was surprised at the length and thickness, and just how hard it was. Despite his all around average looks, Densuke’s dick was enough to impress her. The way it was hard, but pliable to her touch. The way it throbbed when she teased it, moving her hands across his glans and tickling his balls. It was hotter than anything she’d touched, and it reacted that way because it loved what she was doing. She could see why Kirika and Chiharu loved it so much.

“My boobs are feeling much better,” said Komoe. Densuke’s mouth stayed latched to her nipple, drinking down moutfuls of milk. “How will I know when your penis is happy?”

Densuke gave her a knowing look. She was getting close to it. While he kept sucking, Densuke moved his hands upward and groped Komoe’s breasts. He squeezed down, jets of warm milk spraying from her dark brown nipples. Komoe slowly increased the speed of her hand, continuing to jerk him with a gentle grasp. Densuke’s precum mixed with her milk, the two blending together for a sweet and salty liquid that covered Densuke’s cock with a white glaze.

He gulped down mouthfuls of Komoe’s milk. Komoe blushed, her breasts jiggling and shaking in pleasure. His tongue on her tips felt so good, the way he gently pulled at her breasts and drew out more spurts of milk. Her chest was feeling lighter, even if the heavy fat in her breasts hadn’t decreased. After a few more rubbings, Komoe saw the color of the liquid dripping from Densuke’s glans start to change from transparent to white. He could no longer hold on.

“Komoe, I’m...” said Densuke, his mouth muffled by her breasts.

Densuke’s dick shot its load onto Komoe’s hand. It felt warm and sticky. Komoe moved her hand back over, and licked the cum from her palm. The flavor was more bitter than she was expecting, but she felt her pussy tingling once again when she swallowed it. The pollen in the air drifted through the room, and Komoe’s breasts slightly increased in size again, pushing them further into Densuke’s face. Her milk flow had yet to stop, but she wanted to move beyond hand jobs.

“Is this semen? It tastes funny,” said Komoe. “I can’t stop this tingling in my lower body.”

“My dick can help with that, too,” said Densuke.

Komoe lowered her orange and yellow skirt. Even with Mii’s powers, her pubic hair had yet to grown in. Yet the sight of her tanned, puffy mound made Densuke’s cock stand at attention. He kept lying down on the floor, his dick standing straight up, pointing towards the ceiling. “Grab onto it and slowly lead it into your pussy,” said Densuke. “You’re really wet, so it should fit in easily.”

“Thanks for being so kind to me,” said Komoe. She spread her legs, grabbing onto Densuke’s dick with one hand. His cock was still slippery with cum and milk, but Komoe kept her grip. She rubbed the head against her dripping pussy, lowering it down. It was a tight squeeze, but Komoe was able to fit his entire length inside her. She caught her breath, sweating and panting, as she looked down at Densuke’s chest.

“Can you see it? We’re connected,” she pointed to her loins. “It must be the Flower Spirit’s blessing that you were able to fit that entire thing inside me. How does it feel, Densuke?”

“It’s really tight and warm,” said Densuke. “Your pussy feels incredible, Komoe!”

Komoe sniffed in more of the pollen. Her breasts swelled out even further, until they were almost resting near her belly button. Komoe worked against gravity, and started bouncing up and down on Densuke’s cock. Her breasts began to shake and sway back and forth, sending droplets of sweat and milk flying everywhere. The sounds and smells of their bodies overlapped, filling the common area of the club room with the stench of sex.

Densuke was groaning, Komoe’s pussy squeezing tightly around him. He was mesmerized by the sight of her breasts smacking against her body, flopping around with no restraint. Every time the fatty flesh of her chest hit against her body, it left a satisfying sound that harmonized with Komoe’s cute moans. She could barely see out of her glasses, for they were so fogged up with sweat that the club room had become a hazy blur. She was guided forward only by the familiar, comforting pulsing of Densuke’s hard cock inside her.

The lower half of her breasts were coated in a film of milk. It had seeped into her cleavage, the sweet and sweaty smell spreading across the room. Densuke reached his hands forward and pinched Komoe’s nipples, rubbing them between his fingers. His dick was getting close to Komoe’s womb, the thrill of it making him even harder inside her. If anyone caught him in this situation, he didn’t know how he’d explain it. But in the moment, it felt like pure sexual bliss, his head fuzzy with thoughts of Komoe’s pussy.

As Densuke alternated which nipple he squeezed, jets of milk shot out of Komoe’s nipples, going out in all directions like a sprinkler as her breasts shook about. Her tight butt slammed against Densuke’s hips, pushing his cock further into her wet, spread-out pussy. Komoe had only recently started to feel lewd, and this was overwhelming for her. Densuke looked at her bright red clit poking out, throbbing in preparation for a powerful orgasm. He wanted to cum, but was it alright with Komoe?

“I can’t pull out!” Densuke said. “Komoe, I’m going to cum!”

“It’s okay, you can do it inside me...” said Komoe. “I’ve had my period. It's safe.”

Those words made Densuke start pistoning his cock hard, thrusting into Komoe and moving the both of them towards climax. Densuke sat up, burying his face in Komoe’s milky cleavage, taking a deep breath of her sweat and milk. He hugged her from behind, pushing her breasts into his chest. With his dick far inside her, his balls drained themselves into Komoe’s waiting slit. Hot spurts of cum filled her stomach, spreading out from her belly button as Komoe’s breasts dribbled out more warm milk. Komoe threw her head back, and squirted onto Densuke’s chest.

“That felt... really good...” said Komoe. “You’re so dirty. Let me clean you up.”

Komoe popped Densuke’s half-hard dick out of her pussy. Cum dripped down her thighs. She laid down on her breasts, using them like big, brown pillows. A puddle of milk formed beneath her chest as she wrapped her bosom around Densuke’s dick, licking and sucking off her own love juices and his cum. The lewd mixture of juices fermenting on his cock made Komoe happy when she drank it.

“You did good,” Densuke said. “Be careful with that necklace.”

“I enjoyed it, though,” said Komoe. “I got all the milk I needed for dessert.”

Densuke patted Komoe’s head. With his other hand, he removed the necklace. Komoe’s hair turned back to pink and her skin turned lighter as the effects of Mii left her body. Densuke loved what this necklace had done, but it was far too dangerous to keep it out in the open in the clubroom. He’d look for a safe and store it in the club room’s closet. If Yuriko found it, he knew his troubles would only get worse.

Komoe removed her breasts from his dick. Though Densuke was limp, he had been polished clean by Komoe’s saliva. Komoe lifted one of her breasts with her hands, sucking the last drops of milk out of her own nipple. She gave Densuke a smile, gesturing for him to pet her head again. He did, feeling another erection coming on as he watched Komoe pleasantly suckle on her oversized breasts.

* * *

Densuke woke up the next morning to the feeling of six pillows smothering his body. He didn’t have six pillows, and they weren’t this cushiony. He opened his eyes, his nose breathing in the smell of a faintly milky sweat. That could only be cleavage sweat. He felt that the covers had been pulled down, and his pajamas and briefs along with them. His vision was full of those heavy, fleshy breasts that the three girls he knew possessed. Finally getting a handle on the situation, Densuke realized what was going on. All of them were bared, and directly on top of him.

Kirika had plopped her breasts down on his head, leaving enough room for his nose to breathe. Through the silhouette visible from the light streaming in his room, he could see that Kirika’s nipples were pointed and erect, the round tips dripping with beads of aroused sweat. Komoe had unbuttoned his shirt and was resting on his torso, with her nipples brushing against his own, her fat tits sinking into his body like two enormous beanbags. Chiharu, though to be timid to matters of sex, was giving him a wakeup titfuck and blowjob, with her chest enveloping his cock, hoping to squeeze out his first thick load of the day.

“Good morning, Densuke,” said Kirika. “Here to give you a wakeup call with these perky ones. You can start sucking on my nipples anytime you want.”

“Densuke wants to rub my chest!” said Komoe.

“I’m already enjoying seeing his penis,” said Chiharu. “It looks so sweaty and sturdy first thing in the morning.”

“What’s going on? What are the three of you doing?” asked Densuke.

The three girls sat opposite his bed, their hands on their knees. All of them had their shirts and bras lifted up to expose their breasts. Six enormous, heavy jugs rested in place, three shades of pink showing on their nipples. Only Chiharu was lactating slightly. His shirt was unbuttoned and his dick was out, acting as divining rod to choose which of the three girls he’d spend the day with. All of them had enjoyed his company, and wanted an answer on who was his favorite.

“You love me, don’t you?” asked Chiharu.

“You took my first time...” said Komoe.

“Butt stuff...” Kirika said.

“I can’t choose!” Densuke said. “You’re all too good!”

His body was once again surrounded by three mountainous pairs of breasts, hard nipples rubbing against his skin as their soft flesh pressed into his body. He’d never make it to the club room at this rate. After this, they all had wild sex.


End file.
